Human Warriors Lemons
by RockRoll123
Summary: Send in you request. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. So in this group of lemons the warriors are humans. Send in your request.**

**Character 1:**

**Character 2: (You can have more than two.)**

**Type: (Love, Rape, etc.)**

**Other:**

**So while waiting, let me do a SquirrelxShadow as requested by my friend. XD**

Squirrelflight closed her locker as she stood alone in the girl's locker room. After a long day of cheerleading practice she was finally able to shower and relax. Holding her towel and extra clothes, she walked through the empty room towards the showers. The other cheerleaders had just finished changing clothes and said that they would meet her in the cafeteria, since she wasn't finish changing. She agreed, but that left her all alone in the room. Which was fine for her, since that meant there was more space to move around. So she walked towards the showers and put her clothes and towel on a nearby bench.

She pulled out her top and threw them at the bench, as her orange bra was revealed. Behind them were her fairly sized C cup breast, that was admired by every cheerleader. In fact her breast were the reason they made her head cheerleader, because it was the biggest of them all.

She then pulled down her skirt, throwing them with the rest of her clothes. This left her with only her bra and panties, which was the matching pair of orange.

She was about to remover her bra, when a male voice suddenly called from behind.

"Well you look sexy."

Squirrelflight jumped up in surprise and turned arounf to meet the source. A body moved through the shadows and she wondered who it could be. She felt furious, thinking that a guy could just walk in the girl's locker room to spy on her. But her eyes softened when she saw the body move into the light. It was Shadowblaze, one of her best friends.

"Oh…" She said as he stood in front of her. "…it's just you. For a second there I thought some pervert got in."

"Oh, but wouldn't you like that…you slut." He whispered leaning against her.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes, pretending to be offended, but in the inside she wasn't. It wasn't like what he said was a lie, since she had sex with almost everybody. Everyone in school knew about her sex escapades and she was proud about it. In fact, she licked being called a slut, since it made her feel sexy.

Shadowblaze leaned closer, caressing her orange hair as he kissed her. She moaned at this and felt his tongue enter her. She enjoyed the feeling and allowed him to continue.

She felt his hand unclasp her bra, making it fall on the ground. He then took his right hand to massage her breast making her moan loudly. One secret she kept from the others was that her breasts were very sensitive. She blamed genetics, because her mother Sandstorm had the same problem, but she wasn't complaining. The feeling of a simple touch was amazing, as she felt herself get wet.

Feeling horny, she brought her hands own, immediately pulling down his pants as she kneeled down. She could see the big bulge beneath his underwear and licked her lips, wanting it immediately. Pulling down his pants, she was presented with his long thick dick.

Shadowblaze, who was watching with intent, grinned and shoved it in her mouth. He immediately groaned in pleasure as his member entered her warm mouth. He could feel her tongue swirl around it, licking the pre cum. She loved the taste of cum and would do anything to taste it.

She bobbed her head, as his dick went deeper, making him moan louder. He always loved his friends sexy form and her being so slutty all the time made the deal even better.

By now he could feel his cum building up, as her sucking intensified. He could feel it leak through and knew that he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm going to cum!" He moaned as his juices flooded her mouth.

But she was able to swallow it all, having done it before. All his cum brought a delicious amount of flavor on her tongue and she enjoyed every drop. The cum flowed down in her stomach and intensified her crave for sex.

"Such a slut." He said, grinning, as she stood up. He then slapped her ass, making her moan.

She then smiled at him, before lying on top of the bench where her clothes were.

"Want some?" She asked him in a slutty and seductive tone as she pointed between her legs. Her legs were spread wide apart and he could see the wet spot in her panties. Her fingers rubbed through the panties, against her clit, as he approached her.

Shandowblaze pulled down her panties, throwing them aside, to expose her tight pussy. Her pussy was licking with her juices and he knew that he was going to have fun. Sticking his fingers inside, she let out a loud moan.

"Ohh….Shadowblaze!"

Shadowblaze smiled and started going in deeper, massaging the wet walls around his fingers. He noticed her rubbing her clit and smiled seeing how slutty his friend was. He continued to run, feeling her walls tighten around him. No matter how many times she had sex, her pussy was always tight, just the way he loved it.

'You little whore. Do you see how dirty you pussy is?" He said pulling his finger out and lying on top of him.

"Ohh…" She moaned. "…clean my dirty pussy. Clean it with your dick." She moaned louder, desperately wanting something inside her.

"Are you sure my little slut?" He asked as his dick circled her lips and poking her clit, making her whine in pleasure.

"Ohh…yes please. It's so dirty it needs your dick!" She moaned. She always hated teasing and right now she desperately needed dick.

"As you say." He said as he plunged his member within her, stretching her used yet tight walls. She moaned as he felt him inside and he stayed there for a while.

He then let out a grunt as he pulled out before pushing in again, hitting her g-spot. This cause her to give out a loud moan as her walls got wetter, making it easier to thrust. Her g-spot was as sensitive as her breast, which Shadowblaze was rubbing, and she knew that she would come at any time.

Shadowblaze, seeing the pleasured look on his friends face, continued to pound her g-spot, making her moan like crazy. Her boobs were bouncing like crazy as he rubbed them as he pounded her g-spot and rubbed her clit.

"Oh, you love this you slut?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes Shadow!" She moaned in total bliss. "Give me more. Cleanse my dirty pussy with your dick!"

Her tight walls could be felt wrapping around him, making him moan. It was only a matter of time before he came and he knew that he couldn't do it inside her, for he didn't want her to get pregnant. So he immediately pulled out, hitting her clit as he did. The touch he did against her clit was to much for the young cheerleader, as she came. Her juices squirted out, leaving a fountain of clear liquid as Shadowblaze came. His cum flew toward her, covering her belly with his white seeds.

The two moaned as they came, feeling great pleasure, before feeling exhausted.

Shadowblaze laid on top of her, his head on her belly as he rubbed his cum on it. He could tell Squirrelflight was tired from all of that, but knew that she would want more later.

"I love my slutty friend." He said, smiling.

**Send in you request.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is a request by jayfeather444.**

**JayxHolly**

Hollyleaf closed the door behind her as she walked in the house. She was feeling lonely and depresses, since Fallen Leaves, the guy he had the biggest crushed on, was dating someone else. At first she was furious at the thought and wanted to tears him apart. But then she realized, maybe she wasn't attractive enough. Maybe she was ugly and that Fallen Leaves didn't want her because of that. The very though broke her heart and she thought that no boy would probably love her. She knew that there were more girls who were even more beautiful and sexy than her and that no one would choose her.

But in reality, none of that was true. Hollyleaf was considered as one of the most beautiful girls in school. With her slim figure and beautiful black hair that matches her green eyes; boys could not help but stare at her. But she was too depressed to realize it, for the one she loved the most does not love her back.

Dropping her bag on a chair, she went towards the living room and noticed her brother, Jayfeather. He was sitting lazily on the couch, glasses on, and eyes on the TV. Jayfeather usually liked to be alone when he watched TV, and he usually snapped at anyone who disturbed him.

But Hollyleaf was desperate to have someone to talk to, and share her problems, so she risked it and approached the couch.

As she sat down, she noticed that Jayfeather's angry glare at her.

"What do you want?" He asked, with the tone that made it obvious that he was annoyed. Earlier, when got home from school, the house was empty. With Lionblaze at basketball practice and their parents shopping. This was the perfect environment for him, since he was alone in peace and quiet. But once he noticed Hollyleaf arriving home, he frowned. He knew that when he talked to his sister it always ended up in long conversations about stuff he didn't care about. So he wasn't actually happy to see her, especially after a long day. All he wanted to do was to sit back and watch his favorite show.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about something…" She said hesitantly, looking down. Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow from curiosity. 'I hope it's not about school.' Jayfeather pleaded in his mind.

"Well what is it?" He asked impatiently, wanting to be left alone.

"Am I pretty?" She whispered softly, making it impossible to hear?

"What?" Jayfeather asked, not being able to heat it. "You better speak up."

"I said, am I pretty?" She said, practically shouting it.

Jayfeather looked at her for a moment and rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He said. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" He was a little annoyed that she was disturbing him just to ask a question like that, but he let it go.

"No…" She said shaking her head. "…it's just that…I think…I think I'm ugly."

Jayfaether stared, not sure what to say. He didn't know how to reply to this. His sister was someone he holds dear in his heart and he knew that he must always be supportive to her. He examined her, who was looking at him intently waiting for a reply. His eyes looked at her perfect body and he admired her wonderful curves. To him, she wasn't just pretty, she was sexy.

"Hollyleaf…" He said, running his finger on her black hair. "…you're not ugly."

"I'm not?" She asked.

"No, you're beautiful, every guy in school probably has a crush on you. Because you the perfect girl, your smart, your kind, your sexy…" He stopped once he realized the last word he said. He immediately blushed and looked down, waiting for her reaction.

Hollyleaf had her eyes wide open as she blushed. Did he really find her sexy? Did her own brother just say that? At first she didn't know what to do and just stared at him. It was the first time someone actually called her something nice like that. She wondered on how she could repay him for such a compliment.

Soon an idea got in her head and she grinned at the thought. She knew that it was wrong and that they might get in trouble. But there was no one else home and this was the only chance.

"Jayfeather…" She begun as she moved closer to him. "…do you really mean that?"

He looked up at her and nodded slowly. Hollyleaf looked at his face and though that he looked kind of cute. She smiled seductively as he nodded.

"Well then, let me give you a better view of my sexy body." She giggled as she lifted her shirt to reveal her black bra. Behind of which was her fairly sized C cup breast. Jayfeather's eyes went wide as she did this and he blushed immediately, his face turning red. Hollyleaf smirked and took his hands.

"Oh, don't be shy." She said as he brought his hands against her breast. She moaned at the touch. It was one thing to touch her own breast; it was another when someone else was doing it. It was more pleasurable that way and she wanted more.

"Squeeze them." She said.

Jayfeather was reluctant to do so at first, but after seeing the pleasurable look on her face he did so. He knew it was wrong to do this, especially to his own sister. But when else would the opportunity of a girl offering herself to him would happen.

So he gentle squeezed them, earning a long moan from his sister. He found that very seductive and he could feel a bulge growing in his pants.

Hollyleaf was enjoying the massage he was giving him and had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the touch. The pleasure was nice, but she wanted more. As she opened her eyes, she noticed the bulge in his pants. She could see it trying to poke out and knew that she needed to help him. So she had an idea that would help them both.

"Looks like someone has been a naughty boy." She said as she pointed towards his crotch. Jayfeather immediately blushed and removed his grip from her breast. "Sorry." He said.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. In fact I'll help you with you little problem." She then kneeled down in front of him and unzipped his pants, pulling it away. She then pulled down his underwear to reveal his long member, that was rock hard.

"Well it's longer than I expected." She said as she touched it.

Jayfeather groaned at the touch and loved the feeling as she squeezed it. He never had any girl touch it before and her touched made him horny, as pre cum spilled at the tip. Hollyleaf licked the pre cum, enjoying is taste. It was a combination of saltiness and sweetness, and she knew that she would want more.

She then moved away from him and reached for the straps of her bra. Smirking at him, she unclasped it and revealed her C cup breast. It was now for Jayfaether to see, and his member went even longer as he did.

Hollyleaf then went closer again and squeezed his dick in between her boobs. Jayfeather groaned at this as Hollyleaf moaned. She then went up and down, squishing his member and bringing pleasure to him. Jayfeather never felt this good before and knew that it would be only a matter of time before he came. He boobs were so soft around him and so smooth.

"Uhhh…" He moaned.

Soon his cum reached the tip and he let it all go. His liquid exploded out of the tip and flew towards Hollyleaf's face, covering her with his warm white seed. It covered her entire face and dripped down. Hollyleaf then licked it all up, loving the warmness. The thought of her brother's come all over her made her horny. Now she wanted to feel him inside her.

So she turned around and bent down, lifting her ass up in the air and pointed towards her brother. Her black panties were the only thing that covered her now and she wanted him to pull it off.

Jayfeather looked at her panties and saw the small wet spot near her core. He dragged his fingers around it and earned a moan from her. He could feel her pussy lips through the fabric and noticed how soft they were. So he knew that he just had to see them.

Pulling her panties down, he smiled to see her wet pussy. Bringing his fingers towards he caressed the lips that were covered by her juices. Hollyleaf was very sensitive there and his small touch made her moan loudly as she begged for more.

"Oh, Jayfeather…" She moaned in a slutty tone. "…touch me more. Explore me."

Jayfeather smiled and nodded. His fingers soon bumped her tiny, yet cute, clit making her moan. He smiled and circled his finger around it making her gasp in pleasure as he touched her sensitive nub. Her juices were leaking out; making her walls wet and he could see that she wanted his dick. But he waited; he wanted to see her cum first.

"Uhhh….mmmm…" Hollyleaf moaned as he rubbed her clit. It was even better than the time she did it for herself. The pleasure was becoming too much for her and she knew that she would soon cum.

"Jayfeather…I think…I uuhhhh….might." But before she could finish her sentence, her juices squirted out, covering his hand and everything else. Her clear juices flew from her hole getting everything wet.

"I never knew that you could squirt. Where did you learn it?" Jayfeather said as he licked the sweet juices.

"Took me a while to learn that. Cinderheart thought me." She said grinning.

Jayfeather nodded and stood behind her, dick pulsing and ready to enter. Hollyleaf looked back to see his long member and knew that it would penetrate her. He then positioned it in her pussy lips, slightly entering. She moaned as she was slightly touched. She tried to buck her hips so could enter but he moved away.

Instead he circled the tip of his member around her lips, teasing her. This annoyed her, but the pleasure made her moan.

"Oh….stop teasing and enter me!" She moaned.

Jayfether nodded and slowly pushed his dick inside her tight walls. It was wrapping around him and it was like a massage. It was so tight, but thanks to her juices it was easy to enter because it was slippery. His member continued to push forward until he hit something.

Hollyleaf had her eyes closed in pleasure and moaned as he hit her hymen. She could feel his member moving around her tight walls, poking it.

"You're a virgin?" He said pretending to be surprised.

"Of course I am." She groaned in pleasure. "Don't you act you don't know that. Besides I'm no whore."

She could feel him pull out and she then felt a sudden pain as he thrust back in. She let out a loud shriek as she felt it burning up in intense pain. She closed her eyes, hoping for it to go away and slowly but surely it did.

His member stretched her walls at each thrust making her moan. It went deep inside her hitting her g-spot and bringing bliss and pleasure. She moaned and moaned as her juices lubricated her walls for him making every movement smooth.

"Uhhh….Hollyleaf." He moaned. "Your pussy is so tight."

"Thanks…mmmmm…I kept it tight for a special person and the seems to be you."

His balls were hitting her clit and when combined with the pounding of her g-spot was unbearable. She knew that she was going to have a second orgasm and she moaned about it.

"I think I'm going to….uhhhh…. cum!" She moaned as she was racked by his pumping movements.

"Me too…..mmm….let's do it together."

With that, the two siblings released their juices, flooding Hollyleaf's walls and letting some leak on the floor. They both moaned in pleasure as their orgasms shook them to the core. As the last of Jayfeather's cum entered her, he collapsed. The weight on top of Hollyleaf made her collapse to. She closed her eyes feeling tired as they both fell asleep with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

Lionblaze opened the door, coming home from basketball practice. He walked towards the living room, hoping to watch TV when he saw something shocking. In front of him was a great mess. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather's clothes were spread everywhere while the two sleeping bodies of his naked sibling lay a top each other.

Lionblaze's eyes fell upon them as he stood there. Soon he fainted, his brain unable to comprehend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. This is a request from windflight13.**

**JayxDawn**

**Dawnpelt POV**

I got out of the pool and took my towel to wipe of the water, before rapping it around me. I just finished practicing for the swimming competition next week, where we were going to compete against RiverClan High. I knew that they were going to be a tuff competition, so I decided to take a couple of hours practice. But that meant that there was no one left in school once I finished. It was already late and I looked around to see that there was no one else in the pool area except me. Thinking that I had no time to waste by going to the locker room, since I was already late for dinner, I decided to just change there. Besides, I brought my bag of clothes with me.

So after giving one last glance around, to make sure no one else was there, I put down the towel to reveal my hour glass figure. I got a lot of complements from guys that I had a sexy body and I usually blushed when they said that. The girls in the locker room even said that my boobs where big, as they admired them, but I don't think that my D cups are that big.

I was about to remove my top, when suddenly out of nowhere, someone grabbed me and shoved me to the wall. I let out a yelp of surprise as I tried to get free from the grasp, but my captor was to strong.

"Ahhh…" I screamed in frustration. "…let me go!"

"Now, now Dawnpelt. I suggest that you keep still and this would be over quickly." A sinister voice whispered to my ear. My eyes grew wide as I recognized the voice.

"Jayfeather!" I said, remembering the kid from the school next door. "What do you want?

"What do I want?" He said before laughing. "I want revenge. Especially after you caused me to get detention. Destroying my perfect record."

"Well you deserved it." I spat at him. "You were bullying my brother, Flametail"

"I did not!" He said in rage. I then felt move around, his hand touching my body as they reached my bikini top. I could feel him fondling with it for a while before feeling it become loose, making my boobs hang.

"I'll be keeping this." He said as he put my bikini top in his pocket. My face was still shoved against the wall as I felt his hands creep towards my boobs. Suddenly I felt his cold hands squeeze them, touching my nipples.

The pleasure I felt was amazing, but I kept my mouth close, not wanting to let him think I was enjoying this. But when he nipped my neck as he continued to massage my breast, I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Uhhhhh…" I moaned, as the pleasure felt good. My brain told me that this was wrong, but my body couldn't help but react to his touch as my pussy started to get wet.

"Looks like someone is enjoying this." He said as he continued to massage me making me moan like crazy. I hated him at the moment; I can feel my rage build up. But my body loved it and wanted him to continue. Suddenly I felt something poke from behind and my eyes went wide, knowing what it was.

"Can you feel my dick?" He asked. I kept silent, not wanting to reply.

He glared at me and suddenly scratched his nails on my breast, sending a lot of pain across my body. I felt a single tear on my eye as I wished it to end.

"I asked you, can you feel it?"

"Yes…" I cried nodding.

"Good, because you're going to have some later. But for now I'll give you something else." I suddenly felt frightened as he informed me that. For I didn't want my virginity taken by a monster like him and I surely didn't want to get pregnant.

I then felt him push me to the ground, making me scream in pain as I hit the floor. One of his hands kept me down as the other went towards my bikini bottom. His hands crept inside until it reached my pussy. His finger bumped on my clit making me moan.

"Uhhh…mmm…" I moaned as I got wetter.

"Oh you like that don't you." He said as he rubbed it faster. "Then you'll loved this, you whore."

He then took something from pocket and showed it to me. In his hands, was a long vibrator that I couldn't imagine fitting in me. My eyes widened from want instead of surprise as my hormones begged for it to be in my pussy. He apparently saw the look in my eyes and grinned.

"I knew you will like it." He said as he pulled down my panties. I tried to wiggle out as he did, but he was now sitting on top of me, making it hard. "It's my sisters…so if it pleasures her." He said as I heard the vibrating sound as he turned it on. "…then it will surely do the same to you."

He then shoved it in my, making me moan in intense pleasure, as my virgin walls were suddenly stretched wide. I tried to keep my mouth close, trying not to enjoy it. But the pumping action broke my will.

"Uhhh…" I moaned, wanting more.

"Oh, you slut. I bet you like this."

Thinking that he might hurt me if I don't reply, I nodded and said:

"Uhhh…yes. Its stretching me wide!"

He grinned and I felt him shift around, leaving the vibrator in me as I moaned in bliss. I was loving its feeling as it stayed stuck, vibrating deep inside me. During this, I failed to notice him pulling his pants and underwear down, for I was in pure bliss. It was hitting every sensitive spot and I started to wonder if this was a punishment or a reward.

But I was soon reminded it was a punishment as I felt his dick shoved inside me, with the big vibrator still in, stretching my pussy wide. He went straight through, not stopping as he broke my hymen and bringing intense pain to me.

But soon the pain subsided as he went back and forth and started hitting my g-spot. I let out a loud moan as he continued to pound it.

"Uhhhh…" He groaned. "…you are so tight. I bet you like this you whore!"

Each trust he did brought me closer to my orgasm and I knew it was only a matter of time it happened. The stretching feeling was so pleasurable that I wished to do this every day. But I was soon reminded that what I was doing was wrong as he suddenly came inside me. This action brought me to an orgasm as my pussy shook intensely. Our juices mixed inside me, as his cum went towards my womb.

I felt it feel my up and once the pleasure was gone, I suddenly realized the crime done. I watched him as he got off and pulled the vibrator off of me. I then watched as he took a picture of me, naked and covered in cum.

"If you tell anyone, then I will spread this." He said, showing the picture. He then put his clothes back on and raced away. Leaving me crying my heart out.


End file.
